The Wrong Highschool
by ioniivailova
Summary: Naruto's last year at highschool. He don't have any friends and never had because of his dad's job. But everything changes when he relizes that his new 'special' school's actually a stripper school. The first day he literally bumped into Sasuke's chest. Later they meet in other circumstances and both guys agree to go on a date...and something more...Enjoy!;)
1. Chapter 1

_**It`s a Naruto fanfiction. There`ll be YAOI most of the time. So it`s happening in 21st century and Naruto`a kid which moves every year and never have any real friends because of this. However it`s his last year at highschool. When he moves he never expected this special highchool to be actually a place where they teach you how to be a stripper. It`s my first yaoi story so don`t hate me if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

Naruto`s P.O.V.

My dad is The Yellow Flash Minato and he`s an оlympic champion running. My mother died when I was born and beacause of my dad`s job I need to change school every year. I don`t think life is that bad like most people would say so I just learnt to live with it. Despite the fact I`ve never had any real friends I`m the most happiest person. I see my dad everytime when I get home and before I go to school, eat roomservice everynight like it`s free and do whatever I want. Well sometimes it feels kind of lonely but I just don`t thimk about it and move I`m 18 and this`ll be my last year in highchool. This time dad said that I`ll be going in a special highscool in the USA. I really look foward to it and hope I can make at least one person get to know me as me not like The Yellow Flash`s kid.

(The first day of school~morning)

I woke up at 7a.m. Took a shower, got dressed and then went to have a breakfast.

"Mornin` dad...This bacon looks really tasty and all but can I skip." I asked while putting my shoes on.

"Are you worried about your first day?" dad asked while getting ready to eat.

"No...Well, maybe just a little. But I`ll be fine, don`t worry." I said and left the hottel room.

Who am I kidding? I`m all nervous and my stomach hurts. This is really strange usually I`ll just forget and it`d stop but right now...I feel like I`m sick or something. Maybe it`s because this is my lat year before college? But what am I supposed to do after that? Well I guess there`s still time for thinking `bout that. For now I`ll just smile and pretend I`m not that damn nervous.

(the next day)

"Oh, crap! I`m just going to be late! Please, dad just this one time!" I missed my bus because I woke up too late and now I`m literally begging my dad to ask Tobias (his driver) to take me to school.

"Alright, alright. But just this time!" he said and called Tobias.

Luckily I got just in time for my first period. It was Math so I just slept it. Of course when the teacher saw me I had a little problem and a warrning since it was my first day I did`t get detention. The next period was something I couldn`t read so it reall cought my interest. I went to the room where we had the class to see what it is. When I got in everyone were half naked and only with their boxers on. What the hell is this school? And if I haven`t mentioned this is an all boys school so seriously what the hell?! Or maybe I`m in the wrong room?

"Um...Is this room 302?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are that new guy...What was your name?" a guy with black hair who looked older than the others asked.

"Um...It`s Na-Naruto..." i stuttered of embarssment.

"Then...I`m the SDO class teacher and you`re a little late." he said and smiled.

"I...Uh...got lost and..."

"Don`t worry just kidding!" he cut me off and lightly punched my shoulder while laughing.

"I...Well, wha-what SDO class mean?" i asked and started getting a little nervous.

"Hm? Don`t you know? It`s Sexy Dress Off class. I mean come on you dude! How could you expect to become a stripper if you can`t even undress sexy?" the teacher explained and my jaw dropped.

"To be...What-WHAAAAAAA?! Is this a joke for welcome? You`d better put your clothes on and stop cause it`s not funny at all!" i said in one breath.

After what i said everyone in the room started laughing. It was really embarassing so i just got out. And like this what happened inside wasn`t enough when i opened the door i fell on the ground and then everything got black. When i woke up i was in a hospital and dad was sleeping next to my bed.

"Dad. Wake up, dad." i whispered in his ear but he didn`t even moved. "WAKE UP YOU`LL LOSE THE RACE!" i screamed and in this moment dad woke up and was ready to run like his life depended on it.

"Oh, you`re awake! Are you okay? Is your head hurting?" he said looking really worried.

"It`s fine. And by the way what happened? And why am i in hospital?"

"Well...Your teacher said some guy of your class pushed you when he was in hurry and you fall on the ground. You lost consciousness and that`s why he drove you here. Then i came and saw you sleeping like a baby." he explained me and smiled.

"How long i was here?"

"Um...about 2-3 days. I told your teachers that when you wake up you`ll go to school right away so let`s go." dad said and helped me to stand up.

(In school)

I managed to get to school for my forth period which was SD? I hope this what i remember was just a dream but unfortunately i was completly wrong. It turned out SD means Sexy Dancing and this school is actually a stripper school. Well for the first two weeks it was little uncomfortable but what could i do? I couldn`t tell my dad because he`ll freak out so i studied like the others.

One day during the lunch break i was eating alone as always and someone pushed my back. I dropped my fork and turned to see who this was. And for my surprize it was the same guy who pushed me the first day and he was in hurry again.

"Hey, why don`t you try to be more carefull, please?" i screamed after him.

"Oh, and why should i?" he screamed back and kept on running.

 _ **I hope you like it don`t be hard on me, please. The next chapter will come out soon. Thanks for reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

(the next day)

So today`s Saturday and I`m home. I keep asking myself why did I thought even for a second that the guy at the caffetiria was sexy. I don`t know him neighter he know me so...why? And I`m not a gay, bi or something then is it okay to think about him that way? I kept thinking about that moment all the weekend and couldn`t concentrate at all.

(After midnight on Sunday)

It was really annoying and I couldn`t even sleep so I decided to go outside and breath some fresh air. The weather was nice and I could see the stars clearly. Though I still was thinking about the boy.

"Ouch!" someone clashed in me.

"Yeah, can tell the same! What`s wrong with you dude? It`s for third time this week!" it was the boy with raven hair and he looked little angry.

"Yah, I guess so...hahaha" I tried to make him laugh but whithout success.

"And what the hell are you doing outside?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking about yo...um...yoghurt and couldn`t sleep." that was really close...

"Hey, I don`t want to look like an idiot but I still don't know your name" I think he's trying to be polite?

"Oh, um...it`s Naruto-Uzumaki Naruto. And you are...?" I answered with a question and rubbed the back of my head.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied really cold.

"Um...If it`s not too private information...um...Why`re you out this late at night?" I was really curious actually.

"My elder brother invited my father to his bachelor party and the both of them got drunk. When they got home they woke me up and I couldn`t go back to sleep because of their "after party"so I went outside." Sasuke explained.

"Oh...um...That's good for your brother...I guess?" I tried to break the ice.

"Hm...If you say so." There really was so much cold in his answers..."So...wanna walk together?" Meaning I really wanna walk with you cause you're damn sexy.

What did I just said?! Oh damn, not this shitty voice in my head again! I really start wondering if I'm a gay. _But he's cute, isn't he?_ Shut up, me! _Why? I know you think just the same way so..._ I'm not! _You are!_ No! _No!_ Yes I do! Wait I don't!

"Hey watch out!" What?

"Aaaah!" Then I felt pain in my stomach and fell unconsious.

(In the hospital 5am)

When I woke up I was in the hospital again but this time my dad wasn't here. His place was taken by Sasuke. He was sleeping and looked so innocent. He really was somehow...cute. _Hmm, didn't you said you're not a gay?_ I did but...he's just...so cute when sleeping. _Then tell him. I've a good feeling 'bout it._

"Then I will!"

"Hm...so you're awake..." Said Sasuke and yawned. Damn me! Why did I screamed and woke him up?"So...are you alright? This car was really driving too fast." He said and move from the chair to my bed.

"Well thank you for bringing me here. Did you call my dad?" I said and smiled.

"No, I didn't. Look if you want I'll call him but...I want to talk to you alone." He said and my heart started beating faster. What did he want to talk about with me? And this last part...he said _alone._

"No, don't worry he can wait. So...what you want to talk about?"

"I...um...Are you sure you're alright? Your heart is beating too fast and your pulse is... Is this...beacause of me?" He whispered the last part in my ear. Was it possible he knew? And I feel like my heart will come out of my chest.

"I think your plane's up. Do you want me to help you with this?" My plane's..up?

"Oh, damn I feel so embarresed. But you know...I...um...want to talk with you. I...um...maybe kind of...fall...for you." I stuttered and my face turned red.

"Wait, are you...serious about that? You fall for me?"

"Well...The t-thruth is that...I actually went o-outside because...I w-was thinking...about you and the moment in the cafeteria...And I thought you're...um...sexy. And I guess I am s-serious about th..." He cut me off with a light, fast kiss on the lips.

"Wh-what I wanted to tell you...um...I fall for you too." He said and his face turned light red.

I couldn't say a thing. My heart was beating like hell and I was really hard. Sasuke suddenly was on top of me and my face was in his hands. He leaned down and kissed me again but with more passion than before. The kiss was long enough to leave us both without air. We were breathing heavily when we separated.

"I want to...do you so...so hard right now." Sasuke said while trying to breath normal.

"Me too." I said and warped my heads around his neck to pull him closer.

"We better take these off." He said and pulled of the cabels of the cardiogram."Sit." He commanded and I did."Wanna see what we're learning everyday at school?" He asked and got me a little confused.

"You mean like Maths?"

"No, you baka! I mean the special classes. So...wanna see?" He asked again with devil smile on his face.

"Why not?" And at this moment he started moving his ass slowly and moved my hand hand on his already hard penis."Wh-what is...this? Are you...dancing? And you're hard too." I said and a moan escaped my mouth. He started moving faster and I so did I.

"Sas-uke I'm gonna...!"

"I know...me too..."

After we came together he leaned again and kissed me. I kissed him back. And after a minute we separated to take a breat.

"So...wanna go to school...together?" I nodded and we kissed again.

Then Sasuke helped me to get up and gave me my clothes. I dressed up. After that he called the doctor and he said I can go to school. We managed to get to our first period just on time and the rest of the day we were just looking at each other, smiling and blushing. I think I just found my first real _friend._

 ** _Well this is the second chapter and now the story will become more interesting. Naruto and Sasuke will become a couple and have more sex scenes. I hope you enjoy the story! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

It was friday and the classes ended five minutes ago. Me and Sasuke didn't really talked about what happened in the hospital. We both were feeling shy and I was afraid that he'll reject me. I didn't want to lose my first chance to have a friend. So now I maybe look like an idiot sitting on a bench in the school yard and searching in the crowd with my eyes. I hoped that Sasuke maybe will talk to me when there are no fan girls around him. And here my dream come true he got out of the school alone and last.

"Hey!" I screamed and ran towards him. "Hey...Can we talk?" He nodded and I dragged him to the bench I was sitting a minute ago.

"Look...About the hospital and...the dance...I'm sorry! I was too forward and I shouldn't..."

I just couldn't listen to him and cut him off with a light kiss on the lips.

"Don't say you're sorry. And maybe...I kind of...liked it..." I tried to not kiss him right now. "Look, Sasuke, I don't think it was a mistake. I really meant what I said." I whispered the last part in his ear.

 _ **Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

When he whispered the last part in my ear I shivered. I couldn't see clear, my mind was blurred with lust. Damn me! I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him passionate. First he was shocked but then he responded and I felt his hands around my neck. I've had this kind of relationship before but this was something absolutely different. With Naruto I felt like I was in heaven. We separated to take a breath and kissed again with even more passion. But suddenly he pulled away.

"Naruto...why'd you pulled...away?" I asked almost breathless.

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

And just seconds later I heard my dad's car engine stop in front of the school. Damn my luck! I pulled away of the heated moment.

"Naruto...why'd you pulled...away? " Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"My...my dad.." I answered and pointed to the shadow which just appeard.

"Oi, Naruto!" He said and ran towards me and Sasuke. "Sorry the training took a little bit longer than I thought it would. And you are...?" He looked with smile at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Nice to meet you sir..."

"Oh, please! Don't call me sir. I'm Uzumaki Minato so just call me Minato." He smiled.

"So...dad, can we give Sasuke a lift home?" I asked and winked at Sasuke.

"Sure if he agrees. And maybe Sasuke-kun would join us for a dinner?" And here it comes the disaster. This so called "dinner" is actually my dad's way of checking if the person who wants to be my friend really worth it the friendship. This, if I may add, is one of the main reasons I don't have any friends. I do love my dad but sometimes I want him far, far away from me.

"It'll be pleasure for me Minato-san." And with that I just wanted to punch the brat till he can't talk.

"Then let's go, boys!" My dad cheerfully started to walking towards the car.

"Sasuke, you idiot!" I muttered to myself.

"You said something?" Sasuke asked little confused.

"No, nothing!" I answered and made a fake smile.

(The next day)

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my room's door. I stand up just in my pyjama pants to open. And what I saw just got me so embarrassed that I can't describe it. Sasuke was in front of me in all his beauty looking me like I'm an alien.

"Um...Wait here!" I said closed the door and dressed immediately then opened to see Sasuke still shocked.

"Sorry, I-I was...sleeping." I stuttered.

"Y-yeah...Sorry for wa-waking you up. My...brother wanted...wanted, um..." Sasuke stuttered more than me but cleared his throat and continued"My brother wanted to meet you. But if you want I can just leave and..."

"Okay, I'd love to." I cut him off.

"Oh, then let's go. He's outside." He said calmer.

"Yeah, but does my dad know?" I suddenly remembered.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun told me everything. Nar, can we talk before you go?" Oh shit! If Sasuke have told my dad about _everything_ I'm freaking going to kill him.

"W-why?"

"Just need to ask you something." Dad answered and a devilish smile crept on his face.

"Ok, dad I'll come in a second then we'll talk?" If he say yes I can run.

"No. Sasuke-kun can you wait for us in the kitchen?" Damn it!

"Yes, no problem with me." If glares could kill Sasuke would be dead already.

The brat went in the kitchen and my dad entered my room closing the door behind him. We sat on the bed and started at each other thirty seconds before he started.

"So he's your boyfriend, huh? I like him." Sasuke's dead when I get out of here."So will you tell me something? Are you gay or you're bi?" It's not always nice to have friend instead of parent.

"T-that's really un-uncom-comfortable. I'm straight, damn it!" My face was more than red. And when dad started to laugh I just said goodbye and left the room. In the kitchen Sasuke was sitting on a chair and waiting.

"You're dead, teme!" I said darkly and he just smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, dobe." He apologized and we both went outside where we met his brother. He looked just like Sasuke but grown with long hair but just the same raven colour and had the same black eyes.

"Hey, you must be Naruto. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's aniki. You're my brother's boyfriend if he didn't lied to me?" Why everybody should know about this?!

"Y-yeah...Nice to meet you." Again my face was red as blood.

"Then let's go nii-san. Did you get the tickets?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. Here and don't forget the dinner with mother and father is in eight. Don't be late or dad will get mad again. Bye boys." He left us in front of the cinema and drove away.

"Ready for a date, dobe?"

"A d-date?" Oh god what did I got into?

 _ **I hope you like the story for now. Thanks to everyone who read, vote and follow. Sorry if there are many mistakes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

"A d-date?"

"Yes, with me. All night long." Oh god, what did I got into?

"O-oi...Don't say such perverted things, teme." If he keeps it up I just won't be able to resist and may jump on him. My, my...I already see him naked, doing so much things in the bed...

"...I'll be right back, baka." Sasuke interrupted my pervert thoughts.

"W-wait, Sasuke...Where are you going?" I asked like an idiot and he looked desperate at me. "Sorry, I was thinking about...something." I explained and couldn't help the blood colouring my face in red.

"Guess it can't be helped. I'm going to get popcorn and drinks for the movie while you can wait here." He answered me then leaned to my ear and whispered"And stop imagining me in your bed, pervert." With this he left and I felt shivers running down my spine.

When he came back with drinks and popcorn we went in the project room and took our seats on the last row. The movie started but the only thing I could concentrate was Sasuke.

 _ **Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

When I came back Naruto was still standing there looking like a lost puppy. He was so cute. We went inside the project room and the movie started. I felt Naruto's gaze on me and turned my head to look at him but he instantly turned his in other direction. Was it my imagination or did he just blush? Damn this guy's provoking my dirty mind.

"Oi, baka! Stop staring at me!" I whispered to him.

"I-I-I wasn't...staring at you. But you are...so stop. What if someone turns and sees us or...or...mff..." Damn that was so cliché. Who makes someone shut up by kissing him?

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

Shit he caught me! What can I say? Damn if I knew!

"I-I-I wasn't...staring at you. But you are...so stop. What if someone turns and sees us or...or...mff..."

Is he...kissing me? What a cliché... But hell if I don't return him the favor. When we separated we both were breathing heavily. God, he looks so cute. I can't stay here anymore.

"Wa-wanna go on a resturant?" Why am I stuttering.

"Sure, but i choose. I don't trust you about this kind of things." What does he mean?

"Um...what's that supposed to mean?!" I think it wasn't a compliment.

"It means you eat unhealthy, pathetic excuse of food, baka." He said without any emotion. Is this even possible?

"Don't say such mean things about my ramen."

"Are we going out of here before people start getting annoyed from our talk?"

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

When we were on the street we caught a taxi and drived to...somewhere. Why is he not telling me where we're headed?

"Hey, Sasuke, where are we going? I hate surprises, you know." I asked him for maybe fifth time.

"We are going to a restaurant and we'll have a dinner. So can you stop asking me the same question every two minutes?" And here it is the same answer one more time.

"You're such an asshole sometimes." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, you're no different." How he heard me?

"Baka."

"Hn." And what's that 'hn' supposed to mean?

 _ **Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

If this idiot ask one more time I'm seriously gonna punch him in the face.

"You're such an asshole sometimes." He mumbled. This bastrad.

"Hey, you're no different."

"Baka." That idiot...Does he even know how cute he is cute while trying to tease me?

"Hn." But he has much to learn.

We finally arrived at my favorite restaurant. Naruto and I got off of the taxi after paying the driver.

"Alright, this is it. What do you think?"

"That is...AWESOME! Sasuke, how do you know? This is my favorite restaurant!" What?

"Are you...Are you serious? It's mine too." Who could guessed?

"Well, are we going to eat or what?" Naruto asked. He was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, let's go in."

We sat on a table and chose what we'll eat. Of course it turned out that here they make ramen and Naruto instantly asked the waiter for FOUR BOULS! This guy's a monster when it comes to food. We ate in silence. When we finished our meals we payed and got out.

"Hey...um...want to go to the park?" Naruto asked finaly.

"Hm, why not?" Then we can sit on a bench and maybe I'll be able to make him come with me in my house till morning. Damn I have soooo many stuff I want to do with him. Makes me go crazy only by thinking of it.

"Hey, maybe we should...uh...go to the bathroom?" He snapped.

"What? You need to pee right now?" God, this boy's so childish sometimes.

"Um...actually...Look I really don't want to say i, but...um...Look down." Down? Oh my...I'm...aroused? What am I a school girl?

"Ok, maybe we should go." So we went back in the restaurant and in the bathroom.

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

"You can wait till I...take care of...you know." Is he an idiot or what?

"Why should I?" This was stupid! What will he think about me now?

"Well I thought you didn't want to rush the things but you're actually really perverted."

"I'm not!"

"Then what's this, baka?" He said teasingly and pointed down.

"Y-you were the...f-first one to...get a-aroused, pervert." I stuttered and felt the blood in my head boil.

"Hn. If you're going to stay we can help each other at least." Is he kidding?

"Y-yeah. M-maybe." Did I really just said that? This will be one long, long night...

 _ **Beta-ed by Ksanta thank you a lot! So this was the forth chapter hope you liked it. Also if you have any ideas how the story can go after the whole bathroom scene, you can easily PM me so I can think about them and maybe write them down. Thanks for reading, following and voting. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

So after my stupid answer we went in the bathroom. For our luck there was no one in. We got in the cabin. Sasuke didn't look at me and just started to unzip his pants. God he really _was_ serious!? When he took his pants and boxers off he started to unzip mine and I just couldn't move at all. I stayed there like a total idoit. Suddenly he looked at me with his dark raven eyes.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Are you sure you want this?" What is he even thinking? Asking this kind of question when we're already this far?

"O-of course I want it! Why are you even asking?" And again this look of his. Is he really _that_ confused or he's pretending?!

"Well...you look a little scared and I was wondering if I should continue, baka." Huh!? Did he really just call me baka?

"Oi, don't call me baka, teme." He won't just get away.

"Then maybe I should call you _babe_?" He did not just tried to tease me.

"Well...Maybe you should... _babe_..." I said, leaned and licked his earlobe. Two can play this game!

"Then...I'm gonna fuck you hard... _babe_..." He said and kissed me passionetly amd I wrapped my hands around his neck.

We were kissing for matbe five miutes and maybe by instinct I started to move one of my hands from his neck to his waist and finally to his erection. Which I should say wasn't for underestimating. The fact we were both boys kind of helped me with understanding his needs. I started moving my hand up and down, first slowly then faster. Then somehow my other hand was playing with his nipple.

 ** _Sasuke's P.O.V._**

God Naruto may be hot but he's definetly not good at sex therefore I can't let him do the all work. So I moved my hand to his cock and started rubbing it. My other hand slipped down to his butt and right into his hole. A light scream escaped his mouth and I couldn't help but grin.

"Does it hurt you a lot?" I whispered at his ear.

"N-no...just a li-little..." He stuttered.

I started moving my finger in and out slowly. When he adjusted I insert a second finger. After a while I hit his prostate and he moaned in my neck.

"M-more...Sasu-ke..." And just now every kind of insecurty I had was completely gone.

I inserted third finger and strted moving faster. Naruto was moaning and sometimes I could hear light screams. His hands were now over my neck fisting my hair (which hurted a little). Now I'm just wondering how far can we go...

"Sa-sasu...ke...I'm gonna...AH!" He came all over our chests and after five minutes it will be _my_ cuddled a little so just he can calm down and then what he said surprised me a little.

"Sasuke, can we get a taxi?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Why?"

"Well...I'm alone at home from this night to the night after two days. We may do the rest there?" The way he said it told me he was serious.

"Hn. Okay then call a taxi." And let's go to fuck you.

Then he called a taxi and after we cleaned ourselves from the game earlier we went outside and got to his home without any problems or awkward questions. In Naruto's home was quiet and when he turned the lights on I saw it was really clean too. He asked if I want anything but we both knew what _we_ wanted. Naruto led me to his bedroom. It had nothing to do with the other part of his home. It was messy, yes clean, but there were clothes and DVDs everywhere. Though his bed was clean.

"So are we gonna do it or no?" I asked already impatient.

"Will it...be a problem if I turn...the lights off?" He almost stutterred.

"No. Just be fast cause I really can't wait anymore."

"Yeah, me too." Then he clapped his hands and the lights turned off.

In this moment I was like an animal hunting his prey. I pushed Naruto on the bed took off his clothes then mine and we were standing naked quiet just looking into each others eyes.

Third person's P.O.V.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed. He then took thier clothes off and they just stared at each others eyes. Onyx one meets the raven one crushing like a wave. Then Naruto wrapped his hands over Sasuke's neck and pulled him down for a long really passionate kiss.

"Sasuke...Do it now...Please..." Naruto begged like a slave.

Then without any words Sasuke put not one but two fingers and almost immediately hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto screamed in pleasure which turned Sasuke even more.

"Naruto...I can't hold back...anymore..." Naruto didn't say anything but just nodded in agreement.

This was more than enough for Sasuke to pull out his fingers and lower himslef to lick Naruto's entrance.

"We don't have lube so will do it like this. If it hurts too much tell me to stop. It's your first time by the way isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah...J-just...do it..." Naruto barely managed to say.

With this Sauke slowly entered him. When Naruto nodded Sasuke started moving slow. After a while he strted moving faster and hareder but this time naruto wasn't feeling pain but pleasure. Both guys were feeling pleasure and finally they come together screaming the others name. Naruto was breathing heavily with a big smile on his face and Sasuke had just the same look when he collapsed on the bed. The two pulled the sheets over them and fell asleep while cuddling. This was the best night in their lives and they were both going to rememner it.

 _ **I hope you liked it and sorry that I upload at the last moment. Just for a few days I lost my muse byt managed to return it. This chapter's not beta-ed so sorry if there are any mistakes. To be continued...:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for be so late. I was on a vacation and then just couldn't write anything. I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner. Sorry again! Hope you enjoy this little heat! :3_**

 ** _Third person's P.O.V._**

Naruto woke up and slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in Sasuke's arms. He decided that he'll pretend to be asleep so he can see Sasuke's reaction. After half an hour or so Sasuke finally woke up. When he felt Naruto's warm breath in his chest and his body pressed to his own he smiled and caressed the boy's face. Feeling this action Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke even closer. They cuddled for about ten minutes when Sasuke decided to broke the silence.

"Had a nice sleep, dobe?"

"The best in my life, baka." They both laughed.

"We need to get up you know. I want to take a shower before I go to…OH SHIT! Naruto we missed school!" Sasuke just remembered.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I asked my dad to tell the teachers we're ill and we won't go to school for this week. Before you ask, yes, he talked with your parents and told them the truth and they agreed. That leaves us two alone for one more day." Naruto explained and a dirty smile appeared on his face.

"Naruto, what truth exactly did your dad told my parents? And how did he even find them?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well he have friends here and there but when I think about it he don't know 'bout us so the truth he told them is…um…" Naruto said and was cut off by Sasuke.

"Stop. I understood. You don't know either." Sasuke then smiled and continued. "So what were you saying a while ago. Something about us, alone for one more day and a shower."

Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. After that he stood up and went into one of the other rooms. Sasuke followed him. When he entered Naruto was under the shower wet and aroused. Sasuke smiled devilish and went to Naruto.

"Is the little guy down there up because of me?" Naruto blushed but nodded in agreement.

"Don't judge me because you're the same." Naruto said and pointed down at Sasuke's erect.

Then both of them smiled and jumped on each other. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto, of course, granted it without second thought. Their tongues were fighting for domination till they didn't have any breath left in their lungs. Then they separated and through heavy breaths Sasuke managed to say only "Bed.". Which for Naruto was just enough to stop the shower and head towards the bedroom with Sasuke following behind him.

When they reached the bed Naruto cupped Sasuke's face with his palms and kissed him hard. Soon enough their tongues were fighting for domination. Sasuke pushed Naruto backwards so he was on top of him. Sasuke moved his lips down to Naruto's belly and then to his erected penis. He licked the top of it then swallowed it all. Naruto moaned loudly without caring if someone could hear him. This made Sasuke smile which made Naruto moan one more time. Naruto dug his hands into Sasuke's wet hair and pushed his hips deeper in. Sasuke choked a little but didn't stop moving his tongue. When he left out of breath he pulled away and licked Naruto's length then kissed the tip of the erection again. After that he moved up to Naruto's lips. When he couldn't take it anymore he inserted three of his fingers in Naruto's mouth and after they were soaked in his saliva he pulled them out. Naruto didn't paid many attention at this act till Sasuke's middle finger went in his anus. He cried out in pain but soon enough it was gone and Sasuke sarted to move in and out. Then inserted second and later third finger. After moving the three fingers some time Naruto pulled Sasuke's face closer.

"Sasuke…I want you…Now!" Then he kissed Sasuke but the kiss was short because he left without air too soon.

By this time Sasuke already had pulled his fingers out and was getting ready to enter Naruto with own erected penis. When he entered Naruto screamed and tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke waited so he can adjust to size and then started moving, first slowly then faster and harder. For his surprise Naruto didn't screamed or told him to stop. Actually it was the opposite, Naruto moaned loudly and was begging for more and more with every thrust. Of course Sasuke couldn't say no so he was thrusting harder and harder every time. And when he felt the orgasm hitting him he didn't had time to pull out and came in Naruto. This was when Naruto came too over his chest and hand.

"This…was the best sex…in my LIFE!" the panting Naruto said.

"Yeah…mine too." Sasuke answered the same way. "Want to take a bath together now?"

"Yeah it would be good." Naruto answered and the both of them headed towards the bathroom.

This time they only kissed and showered. After this was done they put on some clothes, changed the sheets ad laid down to each other. The sleep hit them in an instant. Naruto was laying on Sasuke's arm and Sasuke of his side was cuddling him.

Suddenly they both woke up from the knocking on the front door. Naruto panicked and covered Sasuke with the blanket. Then he went and opened the door. In front of stood…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just the mailman. He was holding some package and wanted a signature. Naruto signed and went back in.

"Who was it, Naruto? And what was with all the panic?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"It was just the mailman and he gave me this. I wonder who may sent it?" Naruto said while opening it.

It turned out it was just an empty box with a single letter in it. Naruto opened it and read it out loud.

 _"_ _Dear Naruto,_

 _I finished job earlier and I'll be back soon. Before I come home please follow these instructions:_

 _-Go to the kitchen and make some simple breakfast. NOW;_

 _-Find some nice music to play on the radio. NOW;_

 _-Water the flowers on the balcony. NOW;_

 _-Open the door after exactly five minutes!_

 _Love you,  
DAD"_

When everything was done he waited five minutes and opened the door. There stood his dad with three suitcases and a warm smile. Naruto's jaw dropped. Minato though hugged him and when tried to enter Naruto got in his way.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" his dad asked.

"No, it's nothing!" Naruto answered too soon and with a panic look in his eyes.

"Young man, you better let me go in or I'll have to use my speed and enter." Minato said and like in a blink was already in. Then he saw the door to Naruto's bedroom was open the sheets were messed up but Sasuke wasn't there. After seeing this Naruto acted just normal but actually was wondering where was Sasuke hiding?

 ** _To be continued…;)_**


End file.
